


Towards A New Future

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months have passed since Ivar ran away from the village of Nia Khera after his defeat. The bridge between the two worlds  has only now just started construction, and it is in this time that the weight of everything finally settles in on his shoulders. Feeling no desire to show his face to Milla or the villagers again, the handmaid spends a warm afternoon in deep contemplation on where his life should go from here on out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards A New Future

  Both Auj Oule and Rashugal were still feeling the ripples of what transpired only just two months prior. A mission by one group strong enough to endure the daunting task ofstopping King Gaius before his plans came to full fruition. The details from then on out were not privy to Ivar much to his deepest dismay, but then there wasn't anything he coulddo about that. Through his own jealousy, spite and anger, Ivar had destroyed any credibility which still clung onto him. Defender of the village Nia Khera, handmaid to the great Lady Milla, and yet without a shadow of a doubt he had failed miserably at honoring both those tasks. A month ago perhaps he would have grit his teeth at the frustration that hewas not the one sojourning with Jude and the others on their mission. A mission concerning the spirits, Lady Milla and perhaps even the direct fate of Rieze Maxia itself, and yet he had been denied even the smallest chance to join their fold. At the time the young man would have raved that it was due to their _not understanding_  his greatness, his prowess, or the undeniable fact that he was _the most suited_  for such a task. If you approached Ivar to inquire on his feelings about the matter now you would be talking to a far less  arrogant personality. No, the simple matter of fact was that he lacked the discipline, focus, resolve and maturity to even embark on such a gargantuan task in the first place. There was far too much bitterness which he had clung onto that clouded Ivar's judgment almost perpetually. Such an unpleasant cloud which had hung over him from the moment Jude stepped into the picture, but there was no reason for any of it. Prior to Jude ever having showed up in his life there was always that air of arrogance about Ivar, but never had he reacted so poorly to another person approaching Lady Milla. There had been something inherent within Jude that the young man picked up right from the get-go. It was this feeling which Ivar picked up on that caused him to bristle so violently at even the mere thought of the fledgling doctor. Now though there was barely any reason to even hopelessly cling onto the feelings of resentment and anger. His thoughts and feelings were not going to come full circle in only a few days time, but perhaps in a few months to a  year maybe Ivar could begin to let go. Now he was without a home for the time being, and traveling across Rieze Maxia from towns to villages doing odd jobs for the denizens there. Not only was he unable to return to Nia Khera due to his more than bruised pride, but due to the terrible fact he had not even been able to protect anyone. The very job he was so happy to tend to he wasn't even able to achieve. What had he done instead? Stayed up at Lady Milla's Shrine at the foot of the Hollowmont like some simpering coward. Yes, Muzet's power as a great spirit was frightening, and there may have even been a chance he could have died like many of the others in any attempts to keep everyone safe. In retrospect he honestly felt that perhaps such a sacrifice would not have been so bad as he first imagined. So long as he had fought his hardest, like an animal bared his teeth and stood his ground, well then maybe such a sacrifice would have been honorable indeed. A heavy sigh was let out as Ivar stopped underneath the shade of a tree to take a short break. Just a couple more months before the bridge between Elympios and Rieze Maxia would be complete, and after that he had figured it would be best to move over there. A new civilization, completely foreign and yet he had decided that this drastic change of pace was necessary.  
  "Lets see..." He pulled a map out from his bag and scanned the picture. "Sapstrath Highroad is where I am at now, but doesn't look like I need to go through the Deepwood. Maybe I should go through there and gather some plants...maybe some berries." Setting the map down he popped open the cork of his bottle taking a long drink of water. Things hadn't been too bad on the road; if there was any kind of silver lining. The ability of talking to animals has proven useful not only with helping townspeople, but also keeping his own skin safe by communicating with the beasts on the roads. Relaying the message that he had no intention to harm them didn't always work, but on multiple occasions this power kept him more than safe when traveling or even sleeping out in the open. With a soft grunt he leaned back against the tree corking the water bottle again, and setting it off to the side as his green eyes focused on the plateau across the way. Nothing in particular to become fixated on, but his mind was in the process of trying to slowly calm down.  _Don't think too much on it_. That was what Ivar would try to tell himself over and over again. Those words would become something of a mantra for him to repeat when the guilt became too palpable. A soft rustle from his right caused Ivar to snap his head towards the direction of the sound, but it had only been a Chirpee bouncing on front out from a bush, and across the grassy expanse towards a collection of others.

 

Maybe he could live life on the road like some kind of drifter? Apparently that way of life had been kind of in vogue about three decades ago, but there wasn't any reason not to do it. After all he had the ability to communicate with animals, swift and efficient fighting skills, remarkably impressive healing arts, and the ability to put together all manner of necessary wares. Clothing, table, bed frames and the odd dresser or two were some of the things he could do. His home back in Nia Khera may have been the product of some help, but everyone in that village learned to be very self-sufficient. Crafting your own furniture was one of the many learned skills since they had no larger towns close by to purchase any from.  
  "What am I thinking? I could just move to Elmypios and open up some kind of shop. Everything from clothes, to dishware, chairs and more! Hmmm...you know that doesn't actually sound like a half bad idea. Or I could just be a wanderer going from town to town with my skills. That would give me a pretty mysterious edge now, wouldn't it?" A small swell of pride rose within his chest, and Ivar grinned a bit to himself at the thought of how his life could pan out from here on out. Not all that bad once he really sat down to think about the choice which were laid out before him. Most of his job description at Nia Khera had been part defender, but also something like the village shaman. If not just for the healing, but all the other tasks which were usually placed in his hands to tend to. At that notion there was a high chance that anything he did would possibly have 'jack of all trades' tacked on. Fighting? Sure. Mending damaged outfits? Easy street. Knowing exactly what you should eat or drink when pregnant? Yeah, that's a weird one. Though it was also something he had ran into a couple times with some of the women back home. Sure, the Elmpyions probably had their own dietary lists for anyone expecting a child, but did they understand precisely what plants, fruits and meats could actually provide a more comfortable nine months? He thought not. Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't going to get him into too many places once he crossed the bridge. They would probably consider Ivar some zany Rieze Maxian witch doctor, and that was not really an image that he wished to express. Nevertheless there would be more time to mull over every direction that his life could possibly go tomorrow. For now the sun was beginning to lower itself behind the horizon, and some much necessary shut eye would be imperative. Sharilton was a bit too far away for him to even consider trekking to as night was fast approaching. Grabbing the map he stood up to look around some of his options in the immediate vicinity. There was the tree, that plateau, a little alcove, or Ivar could hedge his bets on a cave. Considering there were Harpies flying around, and some unfriendly looking bird creatures, he would venture to say a cave would be the best option. Stuffing the map back into his bag he walked due north-east on the trail looking at the steep rock faces for a sign of any holes. The snarl of a beast from behind him took Ivar's attention away as he whirled around to face the oncoming offender. A Sol Cat stood with its shoulders tense, and its head lowered while its eyes were fixated on Ivar. The young man backed up slowly making sure he under no circumstance turned his back on the beast.   
   "There's no need to attack me, okay? I'm only trying to find a place to rest for the night." Ivar explained carefully with his hands raised in a gesture to show no sign of aggression. The Sol Cat's stance rose a a bit, but it had taken a few calculated steps forward with eyes still fixated. Ivar knew if he even made one move to turn around then the beast was going to leap upon him. Of course at this juncture there may no be any other choice but to turn tail and run for a safer area. Each step was like trying to walk on eggshells as Ivar carefully attempted to speak to the Sol Cat in an attempt to reason with the feline. Without a second though, and seeing this was going nowhere, Ivar leaped up onto the vines clinging to a nearby rock face, and began to swiftly climb up as he heard the roar of the beast echo underneath of him. Once up safely on the plateau Ivar took a small look around to see if anything else was going to come rushing at him. With a small huff he briefly glanced back before taking another look around before a smile formed. Ah-ha! So the cave he had been looking for was sitting up here the whole time? Pretty fortunate. Walking ahead he knelt down by the entrance to take a quick peek at what could be seen. Didn't appear to be anything nasty lurking inside, and thus he got onto all fours and began to crawl through the narrow tunnel inside. Once out of the passageway he was able to stand up in a reasonably sized space. There was enough area to fit two people comfortably so he wouldn't have any difficulty getting comfortable far as he could tell. Sliding the bag off of his shoulder he followed suit and flopped out onto the dirt with the smallest noise of light protest. Certainly wasn't the most comfortable bed on the planet's face, but surely it beat having to climb up into a tree and snooze for a few hours. Tomorrow he would set off for Sharilton first thing, and after that was up to chance. There was a high possibility he would be staying put there for a few weeks to a few months, and that meant setting temporary roots down possibly so he could earn a more comfortable living. Nevertheless he would sleep on these thoughts until tomorrow's dawn. Ivar tucked his hands underneath his head in an attempt to feign some form of comfort, curled his legs and closed his eyes while willing his mind to slowly drift off into slumber.


End file.
